The present disclosure generally relates to X-ray imaging systems, including embodiments relating to magnetic lift assemblies for X-ray sources used in X-ray imaging systems.
X-ray imaging systems typically include an X-ray source, a detector, and a support structure, such as a gantry, for the X-ray source and the detector. In operation, the X-ray source typically emits radiation, such as X-rays, toward an object. The radiation passes through the object and impinges on the detector. The detector receives the radiation and transmits data representative of the received radiation.
The X-ray source includes a cathode and an anode separated by a vacuum gap. X-rays are produced by applying an electrical current to an emitter of the cathode which emits electrons. The electrons accelerate towards and then impinge upon the anode. When the electrons impinge on the anode, some of the energy is converted to X-rays. The majority of the energy in the incident electron beam converts to heat in the anode. Because of high temperatures generated when the electron beam strikes the target, the anode can include features to distribute the heat generated, such as rotating a disc-shaped anode target. The disc-shaped anode target may be rotated by an induction motor via a bearing assembly.
The X-ray source and radiation detector can be components in an X-ray imaging system, such as a computed tomography (CT) system or scanner, which includes a gantry that rotates both the X-ray source and the detector to generate various images of the object at different angles. The gravitational (G) forces imposed by the rotation of the gantry and/or the rotation of the anode may result in stresses on components of the X-ray source. In particular, G forces resulting from the rotation of the gantry and/or the anode may result in stress on the bearing assembly of X-ray sources with rotating anodes. In addition, the stress on the bearing assembly may increase as rotation speeds increase, but increased rotation speeds may be desirable for high-performance X-ray sources and CT systems. The present disclosure includes solutions related to reducing the stresses on bearing assemblies in rotating X-ray imaging systems (e.g., CT scanners).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.